Pesadillas y Alucinaciones
by Dei-Lithium
Summary: -Varias parejas- Porque la vida esta llena de situaciones que no figuran como "normales", bien es una pesadilla, o una alucinación... 1 : ItaSaku Advertencia: Personajes en OoC lo advertí


Empezó por seguirla. Un tonto juego de niños que creía no pasaría de eso. Tenía muchas actividades extra-curriculares del colegio, así que el tiempo de verla era limitado, hasta que se entero que vivía unas tres cuadras al este de su casa. A él, ella no le gustaba. Digamos que era un pasatiempo el seguirla. Otro pasatiempo que desembocó del primero fue el de inventar excusas para poder pasar por la casa de ella. Le divertía.

La chica no era una hermosura, pero tampoco era cómo para pasarla por alto. Figura esbelta. Delgada aunque de proporciones perfectas. Una tez clara con ojos jade y un "particular" cabello rosa que caía elegante por sobre sus hombros. ¿Su nombre? No lo sabía. En eso estaba lo divertido. No era acoso lo que hacia, solo… le gustaba fijar su mirada en la figura de la chica, quizás le había visto una o dos veces por debajo de la falda, pero el no se consideraba pervertido. Era un juego inocente.

Más de una vez la chica le miro extrañada. Si bien la ciudad en la que vivía era pequeña, es algo extraño encontrar a un personaje tan "excéntrico" a cada lugar que vas, caminas y respiras. Es de extrañar. No es que ella se sintiera intimidada, claro que no, pero… si vas a ver a alguien miles de veces cada hora es bueno saber que la persona es agradable a tus gustos.

Volvamos a lo que él pensaba. A él definitivamente ella no le gustaba, le agradaba, y más la ropa interior de encaje rosado que lleva los viernes, eso si le gustaba. No, no es un pervertido. Su nombre es Itachi "el no pervertido" Uchiha. Es buen apodo, no lo niego. Poco a poco las miradas de los viernes fueron siendo llevadas también a los lunes, miércoles, el jueves no; tenia tarea de sociología en el colegio, pero para enmendarse las miradas eran dobles los sábados. Encontrar una buena excusa para salir de su casa se complicaba en los domingos; pero nada es imposible para Itachi "el no pervertido" Uchiha.

Después de unas cuantas semanas de seguirla "disimuladamente" fue lo bastante astuto de ir y preguntar su nombre. A ella no; sino que a su pequeño hermano menor que casualmente era el compañero de clase de su pelirrosa favorita. Después de una larga y reveladora conversación con su hermano; y después de unos cuantos acosos y chantajes, consiguió lo que quería. (Nada es imposible para Itachi "el no pervertido" Uchiha) La chica se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Pensó que ese nombre era un poco predecible, pero después llego a la conclusión de que era perfecto para su nueva flor favorita.

Viernes por la tarde. Misteriosamente espera a que su hermano salga del colegio con la razonable explicación de "Yo vengo a buscar a mi hermanito porque el muy idiota no sabe llegar solo a casa"; en estos momentos el hermanito menor de Itachi "el no pervertido y buen hermano" Uchiha, que se llama Sasuke, desearía que una camioneta lo atropellara y desparramara su cuerpo por la calle o simplemente le diera un paro cardiaco; a él o a Itachi, cualquier opción era digna para recurrir en casos como este.

Itachi "el no pervertido y buen hermano" Uchiha "no sabia" que Sakura estaba en la clase de su hermano, pero ya que… el destino los unía según Itachi "el no pervertido, buen hermano y ahora creyente del destino" Uchiha.

A Sakura no le gustaba ni su cabello sedoso, ni su cuerpo bien trabajado, ni la piel tan deseable del moreno, ni esos ojos profundos, ni… en realidad no le gustaba nada de él.

Ella también se divertía trayendo la ropa interior de encaje rosa los viernes. Era toda pura e inocente diversión.

Ya que el destino obraba sobre el moreno y la pelirrosa y había puesto a Sasuke por motivos desconocidos en la escena, Itachi "el no pervertido, buen hermano y ahora creyente del destino" Uchiha, se le ocurre la brillante, inteligente y genial idea de que se vallan los tres juntos. Después de todo, Sakura no vivía más que a tres cuadras al este de la casa Uchiha.

Caminan. Sakura mirando a Itachi, Itachi mirando a Sakura, Sasuke pensando en nuevas formas en las cuales el o su hermano podrían ser asesinados. Pasan dos minutos y ellos se encuentran haciendo lo mismo que hace dos minutos antes, pasan 12 minutos más.

Sakura llega a casa y pasa a través de la puerta bajo la mirada fija de Itachi. Antes de cerrar, Sakura lo mira con ojos picaros y se baja un poco la pollera del uniforme mostrando su ropa interior de los viernes; le sonríe aun con la expresión picara en su rostro y se adentra en su hogar.

Itachi miro la acción atento. Itachi "el no pervertido, buen hermano y ahora creyente del destino" Uchiha siempre logra lo que quiere. Sasuke aun piensa en nuevas formas en las que ellos podrían morir, ya descarto el envenenamiento por comida y nadar con tiburones.


End file.
